


Boys to Men

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [62]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any/any, Oh No! Not You Again!"</p><p>Rodney comes home and Roo the dog has somehow gotten into Casa Atlantica Too again. And it goes downhill from there. Parenting panic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys to Men

When Rodney stepped into the mudroom and kicked off his shoes he almost tripped over a big black dog. “Oh no, not you again.”  
  
Roo gazed up at him with her big brown eyes and thumped her tail happily.  
  
Rodney sighed and kicked off his shoes. “How are you getting into this house? Oppenheimer is a very smart cat, but he doesn’t have opposable thumbs. John and I checked the perimeter first, and then Cam, Evan, and JD checked it too, and unless Oppie secretly has thumbs, you shouldn’t be in this house.”  
  
Roo wagged her tail some more. Rodney sighed and leaned down, scratched her behind the ears. “Okay, fine. I'll go get you some food. I'm sure Oppie has been bullying you into helping him get treats all for himself.”  
  
Rodney went into the kitchen, poked through the cupboards for something a dog could safely eat. He was still baffled by how this dog was getting into the house. And then he heard piano music, and he paused.  
  
Rodney knew John was capable of playing the piano, but he didn't typically do it unless he needed to for karaoke purposes. He also didn’t recognize the song being played, and while he wasn’t a music connoisseur, he knew most of John’s music, and living with Cam, JD, and Evan had also broadened his musical experience. Rodney prowled closer to the den and stared. Tyler was sitting on the piano bench next to that girl, Brenda, Roo's owner. Brenda was playing the piano, explaining the chord sequence to Tyler as she went. And then she began to sing, and her voice was clear and sweet, more contralto than soprano. She would sound good, Rodney thought, singing with Cam.  
  
Tyler was sitting very close to her, shoulders touching swaying, with her as she played. Tyler wasn’t a particularly good singer, but he enjoyed music, and he loved karaoke nights. Music had somehow become something that unified them all. Seeing Tyler sharing music with Brenda was surprising, but it made Rodney smile.  
  
And then Brenda leaned into Tyler and kissed him, and Rodney's heart stopped. Because it wasn’t the kind of cute kiss that teenagers traded in movies. It was open-mouthed and sensual, and Tyler was a little boy. He was just a child. Sure, Rodney had had his first sexual experience when he was sixteen, and Tyler was eighteen, but - but Tyler was -  
  
Rodney backed out of the doorway and made a beeline for the back door. He darted across the lawn to the gate in the fence between the two houses and barreled into the kitchen. Where JD had Evan pressed up against the refrigerator and was nibbling on his neck, sliding his hands up Evan’s shirt.  
  
“Stop that! Stop right now! We have an emergency!”  
  
They broke apart immediately.  
  
“What?” JD asked, reaching for a kitchen knife. “Is there an intruder in your house? Where's John?”  
  
“Where's Cam?" Rodney demanded. “It involves him too.”  
  
“Cam’s lying down,” Evan said. “His back’s been giving him trouble all day.”  
  
JD snapped his fingers under Rodney’s nose. “Rodney. What is going on?”  
  
“It’s Tyler,” Rodney said, and JD's face went pale.  
  
“What happened to Tyler?”  
  
“He's in the house,” Rodney said. “With Brenda. And - I saw them kissing. It wasn’t just, you know, a kiss. It was -” Rodney broke off, embarrassed.  
  
JD set down the knife. “Kissing? That’s it? Wait, you left them there? Alone?”  
  
“I thought John was over there,” Evan said slowly. “Supervising them.”  
  
“I just barely got home,” Rodney said. “I didn't see John anywhere.” That John’s car wasn’t there wasn’t very definitive as to whether or not John was home because everyone borrowed each other’s vehicles all the time.  
  
JD eyed Evan. "Has Cam had the Talk with Tyler?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Evan said.  
  
“Tyler is eighteen,” JD said. "Surely he knows.”  
  
Evan snorted. “You have been at staff meetings, right? Kids believe a lot of crazy stuff about sex.”  
  
Rodney flinched at the word ‘sex’.  
  
“We should talk to Cam,” Evan said. He went to rouse Cam from his nap.  
  
Rodney texted John. John was reading in the den. He thought he had heard Rodney pull up, but he hadn't seen Rodney. Rodney asked if Tyler and Brenda were there, and John said yes, Brenda was teaching Tyler a song on the piano, and they were fine.

Cam rolled into the kitchen, looking sleepy and wary. “What's going on with Tyler?”  
  
Rodney told him. Alarm crossed Cam’s face.  
  
“Not it,” JD said.  
  
“Not it,” Rodney added.  
  
Evan sighed. “I’ll do it. I was raised on a hippie commune by a single mom who gave me The Talk when I was ten. Obviously I’m far less squeamish than the rest of you about this.”  
  
Cam looked relieved. “Really?”  
  
“No!” Evan cried. “I am completely ill-equipped to have this talk with our son.”  
  
Cam bit his lip. “Maybe John?”  
  
JD sighed. “I’ll call Fiona.”


End file.
